


Restaurant scandal

by SahadCaethlin



Series: What would you do? [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Based on TV show what would you do, Discrimination, M/M, couple gay in a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas don't like each other, but they are professional actors and if being professionals means kissing each other... So be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant scandal

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter inspired by the famous "What would you do?" TV show, but the chapters are not linked so characters might do different jobs or don't know the ones they knew in the other chapter.
> 
> Unbetad.

“So, what is today scenario?” Thomas asked, entering in the room.

“You're late, shank.” Newt only answered, not looking up from the script.

“Try to tell me something I don't know, FEB.” The brunette countered.

“And here they are again. Arguing as always.” Jeff sighed at the other end of the room, not looking up from the wires he was testing for the seventh time in the last hour.

“Yeah, they are loud.” Zart groaned, darting a glare to the two actors still verbally fighting. “What's a FEB, anyway?”

“Filthy English Bastard.” The dark-skinned boy traduced.

“Okay, now I get why Newt is always almost biting him.”

The sound assistant and the cameraman exchanged a look and sighed heavily. But they couldn't wait for both actors having reading the script: the Brit had already read it and had asked Alby, their director, if he could just have another actor to do it with. To which Alby had been crystal clear:

“You're an actor. So your job is acting, no matter who it is with. Period.”

The Brit had mumbled but hadn't reply to that. He knew better than to push their director: after all, he was like anyone else and needed to eat and pay his bills. But it didn't prevent him from staring at the American boy as if he could kill him with his eyes while the brunette was reading the script. Thomas paled as his eyes went down the sheet.

“You must be kidding me...” He whispered and looked up at Newt in almost disgust. “There's no way I'm gonna kiss you.”

“That is bloody awesome.” Newt smirked. “Tell Alby you can't do it so at least I'll have a pretty face in front of me and I won't have to restrain myself from vomiting on you.”

Jeff and Zart exchanged another glance and signed deeply: the day was going to be very long. So very long. What was Alby thinking when he hired those two? Teresa entered in the room and smiled when seeing the boys: it was weird but the girl was a very good friend of Newt and also Thomas' best friend. No one never understood how it could be possible but it was.

“Hey guys.” She called when approaching the two actors. “So you're gonna be a couple today. And I thinking I was gonna die before this could happen.”

“I'm the one dying before it happens.” Thomas made a face.

“And you are the one bullying us, right?” Newt asked Teresa, totally ignoring his one-day boyfriend.

“Yeah. I'm the narrow-minded bitch.” She winked. “When you two will be flirting in the restaurant, I'm gonna yell you some horrors. Hope someone will react.”

“Hm. I'm not so sure.” The Brit shrugged.

Teresa gave him a sad look: Newt was the only one in the team who was officially gay. He had come out of the closet not so long ago and had suffered many times because of who he was. Not all the people accepted it, not even in America, and not even in 2015.

Thomas rolled his eyes, visibly thinking that the two of them were too pessimistic and that of course someone would step up: laws were passing all around the world for the gay marriage and everything. He didn't even see the point in making a script about this: people had accepted it by now. But Alby was the boss and Thomas needed the money so he didn't argue about the role. Even if it meant being all sappy with Newt.

For a reason he couldn't really get, the two of them had never got along. They always found a way to exasperate the other, to make him angry or to hurt him. It was strange but it was the only way they knew to communicate with each other. Alby's voice made him look up to the door: their director entered, clapping his hands.

“Come on guys, time to go.”

As one man, they all got up and walked to the cars. The city they were going was about two hours from where they were so they made themselves comfortable and waited. Thomas and Teresa just talked during all the trip while Newt had put his earphones on and was listening to music, exasperating a little bit his partner of the day:

“My God, can't that guy even socialise a little?”

“Leave him alone, Tom.” Teresa said in a warning tone. “Not everyone is like you, enjoying to chat and all.”

“I mean, we all work together and that FEB never does anything with us, like he's superior or something.”

“You just don't know him.” The girl shrugged, tired of her best friend's behaviour. “We spent few evenings together and it was fun.”

“Oh, you're so sweet to give him a social life.” Thomas mumbled.

“And why don't you stop calling him FEB?” She proposed. “No wonder he doesn't like you if you keep calling him that.”

The boy shrugged and looked by the window, leaving Teresa sighing deeply. She could have been fed up with Thomas' words against Newt but she knew the Brit thought the same for he had told her more than once his opinion about the brunette. Those two were just like cats and dogs and that was all, she was just a bit sad since she liked both of them.

When they arrived, Jeff installed the wires on them, hiding them under their clothes and making sure the sound was good. Zart was adjusting his camera too and smiled as he saw the rest of their crew arriving: they had come much earlier to install hidden cameras and wires in the restaurant where they were going to make their show.

“Everything good?” Alby asked.

“All good, hermano.” Jorge nodded.

Jorge was the director of the second crew. Their job was basically to prepare the field before they come. Their eyes went to a young woman at his side: she was pretty with her big dark eyes and her long black hair.

“Hi everyone. I'm Brenda and I'll be your waitress for this experiment.” She smiled. “I'm from the restaurant staff.”

They all saluted her and review quickly the script together before everyone got to their place: Teresa went first with Brenda in the restaurant to have her seat and her food before Thomas and Newt arrived. The two boys were still in the car, waiting for the signal. Thomas looked up at Newt who was staring at the restaurant, a serious expression on his face:

“You worried?”

“A bit. But it's none of your bloody business, is it?” The blonde deadpanned without looking at him.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and shrugged, ignoring his co-worker. Nothing unusual for them. He looked at the restaurant too, apprehending the moment he would have to be all sweet with the Brit. It would be weird... Not natural. They were meant to fight over everything, be disdainful one to another, not to kiss and hold hands and sweet talk.

Jeff came and knocked on the car's window. Time for the show. The two boys got out of the car and inhaled deeply. It was the moment. They were professionals and knew their part, still Thomas jumped slightly when Newt took his hand. Jeff checked one last time their wires and Alby's voice came out from his Talkie Walkie:

“Now guys, remember: you are two lovebirds deeply fond of each other.”

Jeff smiled and looked at them, amused. The two actors sighed deeply, closed their eyes and then the change happened: Newt was now one hand holding Thomas' and the other on this same arm, looking adoringly to him as he spoke, walking to the restaurant; Thomas had his other hand in his pocket but he hold the gate for his supposed beloved, smiling as if the Brit was the world to him.

“It's amazing, guys... And also a bit freaky to see how good they are at acting.” Jeff commented to his wire at the rest of the team, using the private channel so the actors weren't distracted.

“Don't tell me. I see it on the screens... It's just so weird when you know them.” Zart's voice answered.

“Focus, guys, please.” Alby cut in.

The two boys were now in the restaurant, Brenda taking them to their seats with a smile and giving them the menus. The two boys sat side by side, Thomas holding Newt against him with his arm around the blonde's shoulder and holding the menu with the other one.

“Seeing something you like, babe?” He asked.

They didn't need to look around to know that there was already a table where people were staring at them and laughing. A girl was even filming them with her phone, live chatting with some friend and gesturing a thumb down with a vomiting mimic. Newt just looked at de menu:

“Don't know... What are you taking, Tommy?”

“All American Burger.” The brunette answered, apparently oblivious to the attention they were getting.

“Okay... I'm gonna pick the grilled salmon.” The blond smiled and leant closer. “Remember? I took that for our first date. After all, today is an anniversary.”

Where had he taken that idea from? Thomas didn't know, but he followed and nodded, smiling, as sappy as possible. It was so strange to have Newt leant against him and looking at him so adoringly, his eyes almost glittering. The brunette nodded and gave a small nose poke to the Brit, on the temple. Brenda came to take their order and left them alone so they could begin the true challenge: gently, Thomas took Newt's chin with his fingers to make him look up and leant in, pressing his lips against his. The Brit's lips were much softer and warmer than the brunette had expected and he felt his companion’s hand caressing his thigh. He couldn't believe they were doing that, and yet he kissed him again.

“Come on, guys, seriously?” Teresa's voice came to them, making them look up.

She was at the next table, looking at them in disgust. Thomas made his best to look like a rabbit caught in the lights of a car, in fake disbelief. He looked at Newt who seemed genuinely surprised too, and turned back his attention to the girl:

“Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean.” Teresa blurted, sending them daggers with her eyes. “People are trying to eat here.”

Thomas stayed dumbfounded, staring at her. He knew it was an act but since it was improvisation, he wasn't prepared to hear that and it was kind of hurtful. Newt, who was much more used to it, recovered faster and replied:

“We're not doing anything wrong.”

“Come on... The kissing and all?” Teresa attacked back. “It's disgusting.”

“What's your problem, girl?” Thomas intervened.

“First of all, don't you "girl" me. And it's not just my problem: I'm just saying what everyone is thinking here.” Their co-worker retorted, showing the rest of the tables.

Thomas then looked around and saw one girl looking to Teresa and showing a thumbs up. He frowned and turned to another table where a family was sitting and he asked:

“I'm sorry but... Are we bothering you?”

“I think a restaurant is not a place for this kind of public demonstration of affection.” The mother simply replied, her tone letting know that she must thought just what Teresa had said.

Thomas was kind of shocked and looked around for support but nobody seemed to want to take their defence. He saw a man getting up and talking to Brenda, pointing at them. Finally, the brunette felt relieved: at least someone had said something. Meanwhile, Teresa was not done:

“You know it's not appreciable by many. Can't you be civilized and just do that at home?”

“Why do you need to be a bitch?” Thomas countered, frowning.

“Tommy, don't...” Newt murmured, a hand on his fake boyfriend's arm.

“No, I wanna know!” He told the Brit before looking back to Teresa. “How can you say we're not civilized?”

“Sir.” Brenda finally intervened, showing up in front of him. “Sir, I'm sorry, I just spoke to my manager and... I must ask you to leave.”

Thomas was dumbfounded: they asked them to leave the place? Before he could even think of a reaction, Newt pulled him up and pushed him gently to make him move:

“Don't bother, Tommy. We'll go somewhere else, it's okay.”

Okay? Thomas looked at the blond in disbelief. Newt was the gay one, how could he not react to all that? The blonde just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, under applauses from the restaurant. Thomas just gave them the finger and followed Newt outside to the car where they would wait for the next filming.

They walked in silence and when they were in the van, Thomas shook his head and looked to his co-worker: Newt just sat and looked at his mobile, visibly calm. How could he? The brunette frowned:

“Doesn't that bother you?” He asked.

“Did you really think someone would step up?” The Brit questioned back, looking up from his screen.

“At least someone... I saw a guy going to talk to Brenda...” Thomas mumbled.

“He's the one who asked for us to leave.” Newt simply explained.

“Still can't believe no one reacted when Teresa said we weren't civilized. We just kissed, and it wasn't even a floppy kiss.” The American shook his head.

“Well... Welcome to my world, Tommy.” The blonde shrugged and looked back to his phone.

Thomas stared at him. And he got it: Newt was used to it but it didn't mean it was less hurtful. He could see it by the way the Brit's fingers were dancing on his smartphone: a little bit faster than usual, a bit snappier too. He sighed and leant back in his seat, still thinking about it. He had never seen someone being kicked of a restaurant because of PDA, and had truly believed that in 2015 someone would have stepped up for them. Jeez, a gay couple seemed so normal to him. He never cared to see a guy kissing another guy or a girl kissing a girl.

Newt seemed to notice his fidgeting mind because he looked back at him for a long minute: Thomas seemed really upset, but why did he even care? He wasn't the one truly concerned by this experiment. Somehow, the Brit felt a bit better and simply murmured:

“Why are you so upset?”

“Because nobody stood up, obviously!” The American snapped.

“No, I got that. But you're not even gay.” The blonde pointed out.

“And?” Thomas looked back at him in almost disbelief. “You're a human being, aren't you? Why would they treat you differently? They wouldn't have said anything if it was me with Teresa.”

Newt's eyes widened slightly at that. So Thomas was upset for him? He looked away, feeling disturbed at that simple idea. Never had he thought that the brunette would be on his side. Somehow, it wasn't displeasing. Jeff opened the car's door, startling them, and informed:

“The customers answered to the camera. We wait until they go and then we film again.”

“Okay.” They answered.

“Hope this time they say something.” Thomas groaned.

“I wouldn't be so optimistic if I were you.” Newt shrugged.

His co-worker didn't respond but his grunt made the point. They waited almost half an hour before they could film again. They took another place, not far away from Teresa and acted again like a couple, intertwining their fingers and this time Newt leant in first to kiss his fake boyfriend. Thomas' lips were a bit dry at first, but they were warm and agreeable, a bit more fleshy than his own. He kissed him twice before Teresa started to antagonise them and Newt remembered their mission, realising he wouldn’t have mind kissing the brunette one more time. Like the first time, no one stood up for them, but this once it looked more like no one thought it was their place to intervene. They got out without any applause but Thomas was again pretty frustrated and they went back to the car, the brunette shooting in an abandonned can on the way.

“I can’t believe they were all staring like goldfish and no one said anything... Again!”

The Brit had a hint of a smile, a little moved by seeing his co-worker so angry, and he patted Thomas’ thigh before speaking:

“It’s okay. Next time would be better.”

“Now who’s the optimistic?” The brunette grumbled.

“Just trying to smooth your feelings.” Newt shrugged and sat back in his seat. “But now at least you know why I don’t like your jokes when it comes to my sexual orientation. Not that I don’t have any sense of humour, it’s just there’s all this part of my world you only begin to see.”

“Does it happen often?” Thomas asked, noticing that he had never really talked with the Brit.

“Sometimes.” The blond shrugged one shoulder. “I’m not really fond of PDA so I guess it helped. But the few times it happened, you could be sure some bastard would show up. I’ve never been kicked out of a restaurant but I had many problems.”

“Like what?” The American was now all ears, curious.

“People trying to beat me, bird names... Once a guy even tried to spit on my shoes.” Newt told him.

“Fuck... Really?” Thomas’ eyes were wide in disbelief. “What did you do?”

“I spit in his face and I ran for my life.” The Brit laughed slightly at the memory.

Thomas nodded slowly, smiling as he imagined the vindictive blonde responding at this kind of behaviour. He couldn’t imagine how his life would be if he couldn’t just go out with anyone, always with the fear of being attacked verbally or physically. He sighed slightly and remained silent a few minutes, trying just to visualise different scenarios like this one. How would he react if he was really attacked, if Teresa’s words were for real...? He would probably punch someone. He sighed once more and murmured:

“Hey...”

“Hm?” The blonde looked back at him.

“I’m sorry if I ever... Hurt you with my stupid jokes.” Thomas mumbled. “I know I can be a fucking moron sometimes.”

Newt was surprised by those words. He stayed speechless a few seconds before the shadow of a smile passed on his lips as he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He shook his head and replied:

“It’s okay. I know now you didn’t mean anything by it. I’m the one who should be sorry to have passed my nerves on you more than once.”

“You couldn’t know.” The brunette shrugged. “I’ll try not to pull that back in any conversation at work.”

“I don’t mind.” Newt reassured him. “I know you care now. It’s enough for me.”

“Did you think I disliked you because you’re gay?” Thomas suddenly asked, connecting the dots in his head.

“At some point, I thought it.” The Brit admitted.

“Oh God...” Thomas took his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

"Told you it's okay." Newt laughed.

Never had Thomas heard his co-worker laughing and it was something to hear and also a sight to see. The guy seemed so less disdainful, so more... Accessible maybe? But it was nice. He had a sly smile and then jumped as Jeff knocked at the car's window:

"Back on scene, lovebirds."

They got out of the car and Newt breathed deeply in and out, preparing himself to face the situation once again. Thomas looked sideways to him and murmured:

"You okay?"

"Have to." The blonde shrugged.

"Hey..." The brunette took his co-worker's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You're not alone in this. Okay, buddy?"

Newt looked at him, a little startled, and a smiled pulled on his lips as he nodded slightly. They walked together to the restaurant, Thomas hold the door for him, and they entered. This time, they sat at the table just aside from Teresa's and Newt wasted no time in laughing sweetly and poking his supposed boyfriend's cheek with his nose, letting a light kiss against his jaw. Thomas turned his head and came to meet the Brit's lips with his.

"Oh, God..." Teresa grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, guys?"

Newt looked up first, surprised as if it was the first time of the day he heard that. Thomas looked up too, but he was visibly glaring at the girl, his arm around the blonde's shoulders already visually protecting him.

"What?" The brunette asked to the actress.

"Come on. You know it's a public place here." Teresa attacked.

"Yeah, we're pretty aware of that." Thomas snapped back.

"Tommy, be nice." Newt murmured to him before looking back at her. "Sorry, we didn't know we were doing something wrong."

"Well, now you know." Teresa deadpanned.

"You're not doing anything wrong." A guy cut them.

He was sat at a table in front of Teresa's, back to her. He was watching the couple of actors with a strange expression and Thomas supposed that the guy just looked upset every time he frowned. He had broad shoulders and was probably used to carry a lot of weight: his body showed clearly that he was strong. In front of him was an Asian, just as buff than him, with tanned skin, dark hair that seemed to have fight the most terrifying tornado and a shit-eating grin that said a lot about his personality:

"Gally is right, you didn't. Don't know if being a bitch is legal, though." His eyes didn't let go of Teresa.

"How am I being a bitch?" She frowned. "It's disgusting."

"And it's a free country, isn't it?" Gally countered.

"Not as disgusting as your kindness, sweetie. You're visibly a real charmer." The Asian said.

"Thanks guys." Thomas smiled, feeling truly relieved to finally see someone stepping up for them.

"Don't. My name is Minho. That's Gally. We are for freedom in all its shapes." The Asian smiled.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Teresa insisted. "Or maybe you two are in the same boat..."

"We're all humans, we're all in the same boat, little star." Minho winked.

"No, we're not. I'm definitely not in the same than those ones." The actress improvised, then she saw three men nodding a getting up. "Like those gentlemen: I'm pretty sure they disagree with this disgusting behav- THOMAS!!!"

But her scream didn't reach the boy in time as one of the three men had grabbed the brunette's head and slammed it against the table. Newt was horrified and did the first thing that came through his mind: he grabbed the little cactus that was on the table for decoration and slammed it in the face of the man, letting him fall on ground and howl in pain. The second man launched his hand which grabbed painfully the Brit at the throat as Teresa was now slamming her fists against the third man, yelling as loud as she could:

"They are actors! It's all fake! Stop it!!"

The man gave her a wicked smile and slapped her badly enough to make her fall. Gally and Minho were now up and launched themselves at the man. The other one who had Newt in his hand just leant in and murmured at the blonde's ear:

"So you like taking it up the ass."

And he slammed the Brit on the table, sliding between his legs as Newt was trying to breathe back the air taken out of his lungs. Thomas was still a bit out of it but not enough to paralyse him: he grabbed the man's neck with his arms from behind and pulled him, trying to free Newt:

"Let him go, you fucker!"

Minho put the third one down as Gally was finishing the first one, making sure they wouldn't come back in the fight. The crew arrived finally, rushing to them in the middle of the customers' screams: Jorge, cigarette in mouth and a perch with a wire in hand, knocked the last man down. Thomas let go of the now heavy body and looked up to his co-worker:

"Newt!" But stopped dead.

The blonde was half sit half laid on the table, his face was a mask of fear and he had a knife in his hands. Ready to fight. No doubt that without Jorge's intervention, the blonde would have stabbed his assailant. But he was trembling, and Thomas' sight seemed to wake him up: he let go of the knife and curled up. The brunette took him instantaneously in his arms.

"It's all good, Newt... It's over... It's over, buddy."

"I'm fine..." The Brit murmured and then looked up at him. "You're the one bleeding. Your forehead."

"I'm good, don't worry." Thomas sighed.

"Oh, I'm not worried but you should be... you might have a concussion, you know." The blonde just said.

A smile pulled on the brunette's lips: he never thought he would like to hear Newt being cynical with him but he was sure now that if the Brit wasn't as fine as he said, he was internally fighting to be. He just shrugged and hugged him a bit tighter:

"I know. I'm good." He murmured.

"Guys! You're alright there?" Alby ran by their side.

"We're okay." Thomas smile and supposed that he must not looked that credible with the blood on his face, judging by his director's face.

"I called the cops." Jorge informed them. "They'll be here in any minute."

Jeff came then near the boys and used a napkin with water to clean a bit Thomas' face. If his eyes noticed that the actor wasn't letting go of his co-worker and that the said co-worker wasn't fighting it, he didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Minho and Gally helped Teresa up and asked a few questions about what had happen and what she had meant by saying that the guys were actors. When she told them, they just nodded and looked to the supposed couple: Newt was now slightly leant against Thomas torso, his head against his collarbone, and the brunette was holding him, his hand brushing the blonde's shoulder in a comfort gesture.

Gally came closer, letting Minho chat with Teresa, and made sure the two actors were okay. Thomas smiled and thanked him, first for stepping up because they have been waiting for it for hours and then for fighting for them. The broad shoulders guy just shrugged:

"It's just normal behaviour."

"Believe me, it's not." Thomas laughed.

"So your friend told us that this is all part of a scenario." Gally said.

"Yeah, it was... We're working for the TV show "What would you do?" but it's the first time something like that happens." The brunette sighed.

"So you two are not really together, right?" The bulk boy asked.

"No, we're not." Newt answered then. "But I'm... This subject affects me. So I... Thanks anyway."

Gally nodded with a small smile and turned away before going back to his friend and his new maybe-one-day potential girlfriend. He didn't know if the actress liked him but the Asian definitely liked her. Thomas smiled as Gally walked away and Jeff too, letting just the two of them for a minute.

"Hey Newt..."

"What?" The blonde mumbled against his chest.

"I... Never asked myself if I could like guys. It never occurred to me. But..."

Newt's eyes widened slightly and he looked up to his partner only to see him look away and blush while murmuring:

"But maybe I could be bi... I mean, just for you. If I told you that... What would you do, Newt?"

 

**THE END**


End file.
